thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian (Demigod RP)
Damian Damian is a character that belongs to Solareflare / Artefex in the Demigod RP. > Basic Information Name: Damian Full Name: Damian Rae Age: 17 Species: Monster / Demon Immortal / Alive Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Nickname: Damoan Status: Single The Original And True Lamp Post™ Fatal Flaw: Wrath ☠Damian's fatal flaw is his wrath and his sadist personality. When he's truly enraged, he can't stop himself, and he says and does things that are out of his sane mind-- even if it affects his loved ones.☠ Theme Songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcK-7JXqksk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHb0yOTzi_4 Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UejWmvx1hR0 Strength: 7/10 Speed: 7/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Magic Ability: 3/10 Ambition: 10/10 Pride: 10/10 Patience: 4/10 Element: Fire/Illusion Soul Strength: 3/10 Evil: 5/10 Mental Strength: 9/10 Description Damian has spiky jet-black hair, and is a 6'0 lamp post of pure wrath and edge. He has scarlet eyes, but the color of his irises change depending on his current emotion. He wears a typical grey hoodie, and underneath that he has a plain black t-shirt, along with his jeans, and black + white sneakers. He has the ability to summon his sword with a flick of his wrist, which is helpful so he doesn't need to carry it around everywhere. Damian's sword is laced with his own magic, and is ideal for harming monsters, demigods, and humans. ( http://orig05.deviantart.net/d756/f/2007/017/e/9/sword_of_power_back_by_stefanmarius.jpg ) to original owner of the image Damian is the type of person who is horrible at first impressions, and gives off a creepy vibe to a lot of people. He gets angered easily, but doesn't hold grudges unless you did something that really affected him personally. Personality Damian is a fiery character, but he loosens up once you get to know him. He admittedly is a huge dork once he opens up, and is really curious about the human world. He does a lot of stupid things, and most of the time it's so he can prove a point. And the other times it's just because he can and no one can stop him. He doesn't like fighting firsthand, and instead will toughen himself up and try to drive the enemy away through installing fear rather than inflicting harm right away. Damian also has a lot of jealousy issues, even if he doesn't realize it. He likes having a lot of attention, and is overprotective of the people he cares about. Damian was born in the UnderWorld, but he was abandoned from his parents, which left Jekyll to take Damian under his wing when Jekyll was a young teen. Damian was only a few months old at the time, and has little to no memory of his birth parents. He was taken under the care of Jekyll and Layna in their home. Layna was the older sister of Jekyll, at 20 years. But as Damian grew to a toddler, Layna was murdered at the hands of a demigod's stygian iron. She was never seen again by Jekyll or the young child. Damian was never really told what happened to Layna, and he does remember her, but he clearly remembers Jekyll's grief more than anything. Life after that for Damian was probably the most horrific times for Jekyll, since Damian was considered a tyrant child. Rebellious at the start, Damian was an icon known by the neighborhood to sneak out, thieve, and stay out past curfew. Finally at the age of 17, Damian had grown miserable in the UnderWorld, complaining of nothing to do. He never thought of his birthplace as home, and he yearned to see the surface. After a lot of work, Damian was able to sneak out of Hell by tagging behind a group of highly experienced monsters headed to the OverWorld. Damian had left Jekyll a note simply saying he would be gone. But never did he include that he would not return. Scars Damian is a demon, and normal scars from inflicts go away when a monster dies, and they come back to life after healing themselves. Currently, Damian has no visible scars. Fears Damian does his best to hide when he's in a panic moment, usually with pulling comments in defense and acting incredibly cocky. When he makes a mistake, there is usually a hint that he knows he messed up. But after seconds of panic, he does well to resort back to confidence. Mirrors: Damian hates mirrors, but it's more of just a disturbance rather than being scared. He can't look himself in the eye or he'll feel extremely vulnerable. Stygian Iron: Self-explanatory, stygian iron is the only thing that can kill a monster forever. But when Damian is near anything that has stygian iron, he gets really defensive, and he can't think straight because his instant thoughts are of him dying. Cross: Again, Self_explanatory. Monsters can't handle anything that is believed to be incorporated with 'holy.' This includes holy water, too, which leaves a 2nd degree burn. But crosses only repel demons and monsters, and it lets them lose track of their own conscious. If Damian sees a cross, he won't be able to stop looking at it until it is out of his line of sight. In those moments he will obviously get away from it if he can. But if he makes contact with it, it will leave a thin, white 'cross' shaped scar along his skin. Abandonment: With good reason. His parents had left him, and even though it was at a very young age, it had forever stuck with him, making him always feel like he's not wanted anywhere. This fear is especially towards the people he cares about, if they left him. Hurting: Damian's violence can get out of control, and one of the things he is deathly afraid of is harming the ones he cares about. "Triggers" _Rinx 2017 Being Harmless: Pretty stupid, but Damian hates it when he isn't 'scary' to anyone. It just bores him. Because he knows he can deal damage, but he's too docile to do so. So most of the time his bark is worse than his bite. (horns, teeth, claws, hissing) Hades: Damian will lose respect if you even joked about him working under Hades. Himself: He knows he can't change, and he gets pissed off at himself to the point where he will lock himself in a room and have an argument with himself. "You Can't Do That": If Damian hears these words, or anything similar, he will get ticked off. He will do something if he wants to, even more so if it's for someone he cares about. Taunts: Damian gets angered very easily, and the reason why? He always wants to prove himself, and taunts put him over the edge. RELATIONS: Jekyll: Damian's father. Not blood father, but a dad nonetheless. Gets on Damian's nerves a lot, but he still respects and trusts him. Neverending Lyra: So far appearing to be kind with a nice sense of humor. He's totally not hiding anything. 60% Alicia: Seemingly a gentle heart. Fairly young compared to the other demigods, but that doesn't matter. 60% Peter: Not very impressed, considering the first meet with the son of Demeter. Hopefully he can make amends. 40% Shade: This Hellhound couldn't be any more friendly and playful. Can there be any way to top those two things off? Of course! She's adorable! 100% Dante: Irritable son of Hades. Not very fond of Dante, and especially not very approving of what he's going after either... 10% still editing Category:Demigod Category:Demigod Characters Category:Character Category:Demigod Roleplay